fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Pikmin: Shattered World
THIS GAME BELONGS TO captainkawaii666, SO DON'T YOU DARE EDIT WITHOUT PERMISSION! Pikmin: Shattered World is a Pikmin game developed by SixGlacierStudios and published by Nintendo. It features Captain Olimar, alongside Alph, Brittany, Charlie, and Louie, and is a real-time strategy game for the Nintendo Switch. It brings back several mechanics of Pikmin 2, such as infinite number of days, Bulbmin, and caves. Story After leaving PNF-404, the brave explorers return to their home planets as heroes. Alph, Brittany, and Charlie create a garden that feeds all of Koppai, and Olimar brings home enough money to not only save his company (again), but also send his kids to college, fix his ship, buy a new house, and fund a research journey to PNF-404! He asks Alph, Brittany, and Charlie to come with him to help him on his research. He goes to Louie's house to ask him to come, too, but Louie is missing! On their way to the planet, the explorers discuss how excited they are to see the Pikmin again. As they enter the atmosphere and initiate the landing sequence, the ship is knocked out of the sky by a mysterious flying entity. The ship crashes down to the planet, knocking Alph, Brittany, and Charlie out in the process. Olimar lands in a huge tree, which he names the Tree of Salvation, because it saves him from crashing into the ground. As he explores the tree, Olimar finds the Red Onion, but it is guarded by a Dwarf Bulborb with weird glowing eyes. He must defeat it without any Pikmin, and when he does, a small creature similar in appearance to the Waterwraith pops out of its corpse. He defeats that as well, then calls some Pikmin down to help him break through a wall. Behind the wall is a sloping ramp which leads to the top of the tree. When he gets there, he finds the Plasm Wraith, who tells him that when Alph, Brittany, and Charlie defeated it to rescue Olimar, they also released all of the other wraiths, which had been trapped inside of it. The wraiths have conquered the whole of PNF-404, except for the Tree of Salvation, which holds the only activated piece of the Pik-Crystal, which is a crystal that wards off evil wraiths. Each piece of the crystal can only be activated by Pikmin. The Red Pikmin TBA Characters Playable Characters Captain Olimar Captain Olimar is the first playable character, and is unlocked from the start. He is the main leader of the PNF-404 Exploration Project. He is also the first to find out about the Wraith Apocalypse. He can sense treasures and Onions because of spending the longest amount of time around the two. He is a little slower, though, and can't swim. Alph Alph is the second playable character. You unlock him after rescuing him from the Intimidating Shearking in the Noxious Nest. He is the navigator for the PNF-404 Exploration Project. He has a minimap and a tracking device that allows him to track the other crew members. He also runs a little faster than everyone else, but doesn't weigh enough to change the balance of scales. Brittany Britanny is the third playable character. She is unlocked after you defeat the Bulborg in the Forgotten Factory. She is the botanist of the PNF-404 Exploration project. She is able to identify plants easily, and can clip some annoying Pikmin-eating ones with her garden shears. She has a weaker suit, and can't swim too well. Charlie Charlie is the fourth playable character. You unlock him after you defeat the Crystallized Stingadra in the Pit of Paradox. He has no job in the PNF-404 Exploration Project, but came along anyway to see the Pikmin again. He is a little heavier than normal, but also sinks faster and moves really slowly. Louie Louie is the fifth playable character. He is unlocked after defeating... Him.... Well, technically, defeating the Posessor Wraith... Anyway, you defeat it in Mystic Reef. He has no job on the PNF-404 Exploration Project, probably due to the fact that he was left on the planet before it started. He can't really do anything much, but has no negative aspects either. NPCs The President The President creates sales pitches for treasures you find, because he's always looking for more money. He also sends you upgrades when you raise certain amounts of money. Plasm Wraith Plasm Wraith gives you tips about how to defeat certain enemies or solve certain puzzles, and hosts the Base Battle minigame. Mama Bulbmin Mama Bulbmin acts as an Onion for the 99 Bulbmin and Bulbie. Bulbie Bulbie is Olimar's pet Bulbmin. He is the 100th Bulbmin, and is more powerful than any of the others. Scorpio Scorpio is Olimar's older brother. He went missing years ago, but turned up in the Tree of Salvation. He tells you where each piece of the Pik-Crystal is located, as well as giving you sprays when you are stuck on a boss. Pikmin Red Pikmin The Red Pikmin are immune to fire and attack a little faster than the others. They are found in the Tree of Salvation after defeating a Dwarf Bulborb that is hosting a Posessor Wraithling. Yellow Pikmin TBA Enemies TBA Treasures TBA Locations TBA Upgrades TBA Base Battle After defeating the Shield Wraith, the Plasm Wraith will offer you the option to play the Base Battle minigame. He matches you up with another online player, randomly picks a map, and gives you each 100 Pikmin based on the map. You and that player then use cards you have collected in Story Mode, as well as attacking with your Pikmin, to break into your opponent's base and destroy their Pik-Crystal. Cards are collected in various ways and do various things. Cards TBA Maps TBA Category:Pikmin Games Category:Strategy Games Category:SixGlacierFantendo